


Magic Spell

by S_huang



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:24:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_huang/pseuds/S_huang
Summary: The game is easy to play. It only has two rules:1. No string attached2. It's just one nightstandKang Daniel has every qualification to made those rules.And Sungwoon is not good with game because he is already lose before the game even starts. Because Kang Daniel is his best friend's, Kang Ella, twin brother and for other reason that he doesn't want to talk about it.But what if the rules are meant to be broken? With just a simple magic words.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Dear Nielwoon for this opportunity!

It's like magic that Fairy Godmother casts on Cinderella. One special night for a poor girl, makes her one in a million girl in the kingdom, and the prince fall in love with her. They dance until the clock hits midnight. The magic will disappears and Cinderella needs to go home before the prince knows the truth. She is just an ordinary girl. Leave him only a glass slipper.

 

"So, what are you going to do?" Daniel's twin sister, Kang Ella, asks Sungwoon as she looks at him and sits on her bed beside Sungwoon. They are having pajamas night party at Ella's bedroom because Sungwoon says to Ella that a man at the bar he usually goes to was confessing to him.

 

Sungwoon smiles to her but it's not a sincere smile, it's more like he doesn't know what to do smile. It's the first time for Sungwoon, to have someone confess like this for him. And it feels unreal for Sungwoon because someone actually wants to date him.

 

All of his life, he is hiding the truth that he is gay and it makes Sungwoon a little bit introvert. He is afraid that someone might know about his sexuality. The prejudice about gay is still not good in this country but Ella supports him and he can be very true to her only.

 

"Should I say yes to him?" Sungwoon asks back as he bows down his head and plays with his fingers. Ella signs hard and throws her body to the bed.

 

"He is hot, based on your story!" Ella feels irritate to Sungwoon and looks at Sungwoon. "A young vet and more over he wants to date you." Ella smile naughtily and pats Sungwoon's back.

 

"Maybe it's just a punishment game by his friends," Sungwoon has doubt about the man who just confesses to him and smiles bitterly to Ella.

 

"Hei!" Ella's face changes and she looks more seriously to Sungwoon as she sits on the bed right next to Sungwoon, "If he really does that to you, you better let me know."

 

"What are you going to do to him?" Sungwoon smiles a little to see his best friend is trying to comfort him.

 

"Well, cut his balls maybe?" Ella looks at Sungwoon and smiles happily. Sungwoon then smiles back to her and both of them laugh.

 

This pajama party night is always fun for both of them. Talking about make up, skin care, fashion, and of course about boys but they, of course, need cold beer from the fridge. This time, the one that needs to bring the beer from the fridge is, the loser of rock-paper-scissor game, Ha Sungwoon.

 

Ella's room is on the second floor of this large penthouse as Sungwoon walks down the staircase, passes through the living room to the kitchen. Even if it's not Sungwoon's first time in this penthouse but he always impress about how really big and luxury this house is. The living room is only has glass wall and the city view of the night is always impressive from here.

 

Sungwoon opens the fridge as he look for the beverage inside, six cans of beer, and Sungwoon grabs all of them on his arms. He needs to be careful to not drop the beer can.

 

"Can I have one?" Someone asks from Sungwoon's behind.

 

"Ah, sure," Sungwoon unconsciously turns around as smiles and gives him a can. It surprises him for sure. It's Kang Daniel, who stands closely to him, right behind him. He is smiling charmingly like always, he could make the whole world falls into his hand by that smile only, but it's the smile Sungwoon wants to avoid for a reason. Simple. It's melting his heart.

 

"Good afternoon, hyung," Daniel greets him casually but Sungwoon back a step and his back bumps the fridge.

 

"Good afternoon, Daniel," Sungwoon braves himself to look at Daniel and smiles.

 

"Having pajama party with Ella-Nuna?" He asks as he walks closer to Sungwoon and he places his hand on the fridge behind Sungwoon. He's getting closer and Sungwoon wants to move back but it's useless and all he can do is squeezing and hugging himself. His hands are full with beer and with his pajama clothes in front of Daniel are a little bit uncomfortable for Sungwoon. He only wears oversized T-shirt with shorts, showing his collar bone and white thighs.

 

"Uhmm..." Sungwoon answers as he looks away from Daniel. He can't face him as he tries to get away from but it's useless. Daniel is good at this wall game and he won't let go of his prey easily. "Daniel, too close..." Sungwoon starts to feel uncomfortable with this as his hands are trembling.

 

"Too close?" Daniel confuses but he just acts a fools.

 

"You are too close," Sungwoon peeks a little too Daniel but Sungwoon quickly moves his eyes when they met. It's embarrassing and Daniel is Ella's twin brother. For Sungwoon, he made a rule for himself, he won't date his best friend's brother but it’s hard not to.

 

"Am I?" Daniel makes sure again but his face becomes serious and makes this situation more tense for Sungwoon.

 

"Don’t bully my oppa," Ella smacks Daniel's head hard enough for Daniel to turn his head to Ella and moves away from Sungwoon. Sungwoon sighs in relieve and he can manage his heartbeat. It's a lie if Sungwoon says Kang Daniel, the best bachelor in this country, doesn't capture him.

 

And rumor has it.

 

He is handsome, tall, rich, and charming, especially his smile. But, he is the best playboy in this city. He is a legend, in this game. The rules for the game are quite simple, no string attached and he won't do one nightstand with the same woman. Everyone knows it. Still, women are lining up to be loved by him.

 

  
To tell the truth is Daniel is Sungwoon's first love but he will never confess his feeling to him and it's better to just forget about this one sided-love. Sungwoon doesn't want to ruin his friendship with Ella. Doesn't need to mention that Daniel is way out of his league.

 

"If you bully Woonie again, I will cut your balls!" Ella threatens his twin and comes to Sungwoon. She hugs him, she really treasures Sungwoon a lot.

 

"Objection, your honour," Daniel defends himself as he opens the beer can.

 

"I'm OK, Ella, Daniel just joke around," Sungwoon tries to calm the situation and smiles to Ella and Daniel.

 

"Your joke is too much, dude," Ella looks even piercer to Daniel and squinted her eyes. Daniel looks at Sungwoon gently and it makes Sungwoon looks away again.

 

"I'm not joking, I want you, Sungwoon hyung," Daniel easily says that words and Ella looks a little surprises as she lets go of her hug on Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks at Ella and Daniel back and forth in confusion. He doesn't know what to do in this kind of attention, Ella is waiting for him to react and Daniel is looking at him with his smile.

 

"Please, Daniel," Sungwoon bows his head down as he smiles bitterly, looking at his feet, "I'm not worth your time and you are out of my league."

 

"Yah! Sungwoon oppa!" Ella doesn't like when Sungwoon is underestimating his own self as she pouts her lips and hugs Sungwoon again. She looks at Daniel and hisses a little. "You are better than Daniel."

 

"Thank you, Ella," Sungwoon loves Ella's hug as he look at Daniel and smiles bitterly but looks away again.

 

"And," Ella adds as she releases her hug and turns her body to Daniel, "Why are you here?"

 

Daniel looks confused and points himself, "Because it's my home."

 

"You said you won't be home until weekend," Ella emphasizes as she walks closer to Daniel.

 

"It's my penthouse and I bought it with my own money. Nuna, you are the one who is a freeloader here," Daniel says and it makes Ella even grumpier than before as she comes to Daniel.

 

"You dare to say that to me, Niel?" Ella puts her hands on her waist and looks at Daniel closely.

 

"Well, yeah, it's my house," Daniel smiles to his twin and sips his beer again. Ella munches her lips, trying to give him a good feedback to Daniel, but she just can't.

 

Sungwoon comes closer them with hands full of beer cans and looks at both of them with smile. These twins are so close to each other and Sungwoon is a little bit envy of them. Sungwoon is the only son in his family.

 

"Daniel, please forgive me, I should told you that I have stay over at your house," Sungwoon apologizes and tries to smile in front of him.

 

"You are always welcome into my house, Sungwoon hyung," Daniel looks at Sungwoon and he tries to cares Sungwoon's cheek but Sungwoon flinches as he closes his eyes in fear. Daniel quickly moves back his hand.

 

"Sungwoon oppa isn't here for you!" Ella is cranky right now as she pouts his lips. Daniel chuckles a little and grabs another beer can on Sungwoon's hand. "He is here because I'm here, you better thank me for bring joy to your big and lonely house." Ella hugs Sungwoon again and Sungwoon chuckles. Ella is cute.

 

"Yeah yeah, I don't want to have argument against you, Ella nuna, it's useless," Daniel sighs as he smiles and walks to the living room with his beer can.

 

"You better not, woman is always right," Ella follows Daniel to the living room as they sit on the sofa. Sungwoon wants to go back to Ella’s room, but Ella seems to have a good talk with his brother and Sungwoon can just follow Ella as he sits beside him in the living room. She is always clingy to his little twin brother.

 

It will be a long night with Ella as she suddenly wants to bring the conversation to Daniel. They enjoy the beer in the living room with the fried chicken that Daniel ordered by phone while ago. Daniel sits on the sofa, relaxing himself as he takes off his tie, looses his shirt and drinks his beer. Ella sits on the floor covered with rugs with Sungwoon. They talk and laugh together. Daniel talks about his boring day as CEO of Kang Corp, Ella comments everything that Daniel said, and Sungwoon just listens to their stories as they enjoy the beer. It must be very hard to be a CEO.

 

"Niel, Sungwoon oppa will get a boyfriend soon," Ella suddenly changes the subject as both Kang Twins are looking at Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks dumbfounded and puts his can on the table.

 

"Boyfriend?" Daniel look bothered but he still smiles. Sungwoon pats Ellla’s thigh to give her signal that he doesn't really want to discus this with Daniel but it seems useless judging by how Ella explains it on fire.

 

"Uhm! A vet is asking him to be his boyfriend," Ella continues with enthusiasm and looks at Sungwoon in happiness. Sungwoon tries to smile at Ella and Daniel before he bows his head down.

 

"Woonie oppa?" Ella looks worry.

 

"Uhmm?" Sungwoon looks at Ella and smiles. "Should I say yes to him?"

 

"If I was you, YES!!!" Ella shouts in excitement and it makes Sungwoon's smile. "A young vet and has an animal clinic?" Ella adds again.

 

"Ella, you are too excited," Sungwoon tries to calm her down.

 

"I am! Aren't you too, Niel?" Ella turns his head to Daniel but his face does not look that happy.

 

"I'm not sure, I don't really know about this vet," Daniel puts his can to the coffee table in front of him and it's silence. It's awkward. Ella pouts her lips by Daniel's cold reaction and Sungwoon smiles bitterly.

 

"Let's change the topic," Sungwoon says and tries to lighten up the conversation. "Tomorrow, I will have another night here and I'll cook, what do you want to eat, Ella?"

 

"I want japchae and samgyeopsal," Daniel sips his beer again and Sungwoon smiles to him.

 

"OK, I will make it," Sungwoon says and looks at Ella.

 

"What about you, Ella?"

 

"Anything will do as long as you are the one who cooks it, oppa," Ella smiles and hugs Sungwoon again.

 

It is really tiring day Sungwoon, Ella spills the bean to Daniel and their pajamas night party is over with Ella throws a tantrum because she is drunk. Both Daniel and Sungwoon need to get her on her bed. Sungwoon can't really sleep with her and Daniel offers his bed to be shared but Sungwoon politely reject the offer. It's better to sleep on the sofa or on the floor. Daniel respects his choices as he gives Sungwoon a blanket and pillows for Sungwoon. Sungwoon smiles and thanks Daniel for his kindness as they say goodnight. Daniel closes his bedroom door and Sungwoon quickly pulls the blanket to cover him as he sleeps on the sofa in the living room.

 

The second day is more like a nightmare for Sungwoon. After Sungwoon’s done with his part time job, he quickly goes to Daniel’s penthouse with all the ingredients he needs to cook. But Ella says that she will be late for home or maybe she will have a night over at her office. She needs to finish her designs with her staff. Kang Ella is the main designer and the owner for her own rising brand [Ella Says The Other Way], clothing and bag for young women.

 

Sungwoon can understand her situation but he is already inside Daniel's penthouse and he already uses his kitchen to cook them dinner. Kimchi is already sliced in bite size, the mushrooms cut already, and the glass noodle on the bowl ready to be cooked with all the ingredients that Sungwoon has prepared. No turning back at this point and to make things worse is that Daniel is already home, he is in the living room playing with his PS4. He promises Daniel to cook his dinner and Sungwoon needs to fulfill his promise, japchae and samgyeopsal.

 

"Is it done yet?" Daniel suddenly stands behind Sungwoon and looks at what Sungwoon does. He's done sautéed the japchae as it already served on a big plate.

 

"Sorry," Sungwoon turns around and a little bit surprises because Daniel is standing next him closely. The rice needs only 5 minutes to be done as Sungwoon looks at the rice cooker’s timer and looks around to make other dishses, "I'll make the samgyeopsal first." Sungwoon starts to panic as he quickly puts the frying pan on the stove again to grills the meat.

 

"Hyung, I'm just asking," Daniel tries to calm Sungwoon who rushes with his cooking.

 

"Ouch!" Sungwoon accidently touches the hot pan. His index and middle finger are burnt a little.

 

"Yah! Are you OK, hyung?" Daniel checks on Sungwoon's finger and quickly puts them on the running water in the sink. It's just a minor burnt as Daniel keeps grab Sungwoon's hand and before Sungwoon knows Daniel is already standing behind him. It feels awkward because Sungwoon doesn't know what to do except to just stand there, looking at his hand being held by Daniel. It's just the sound of the running water flows down to his hand.

 

"I'm sorry..." Sungwoon says.

 

"Why?" Daniel asks without looking away from Sungwoon's hand. It's getting red.

 

"You are hungry and I made this more time consuming," Sungwoon smiles bitterly as he slides his hand from Daniel's but Daniel grabs Sungwoon's hand again. He won't let Sungwoon go yet.

 

"Hyung," Daniel pauses before he continues his words to Sungwoon as he turns off the faucet and now it's only their breath sound so close to each other. Sungwoon wishes that Daniel wouldn't do this, his heart beating like crazy because he can feels his back is already touching Daniel's chest. "Do you hate me?" Daniel whispers slow near Sungwoon's ear.

 

Sungwoon jolts a little as Daniel sounds so down and Sungwoon turns his head a little, Daniel's lips are so close.

 

"I'm... not," Sungwoon tries to calm himself and Daniel slides his thumb on Sungwoon's palm, slowly.

 

"Then, why do you always avoid me?" Daniel adds again. It's like the magic itself. Daniel casts it on Sungwoon.

 

"I'm not, Daniel," Sungwoon smiles and turns his body to Daniel. Sungwoon wants to moves away from here but Daniel traps him between his hands that place on the kitchen's table. Sungwoon looks at his right and left but Daniel's hands are in the ways. The only way to face this is to look at Daniel in front of him as Sungwoon bows his head down and bites his lower lip. He doesn't know where to look.

 

"Then look at me, hyung," Daniel says gently and looks at Sungwoon, waiting for Sungwoon to look at him.

 

It needs a huge audacity to look at Daniel right now. Sungwoon slowly lifts his head up as he puts his hands on his chest and looks at Daniel in his eyes. He is so close and then he smiles. It surprises Sungwoon, how Sungwoon always loves his smiles, so cute and charming. His face is hot and it must be very red right now as Sungwoon quickly turns his head. He doesn't want Daniel to see him like this. Like a teenage girl sees her crush but Sungwoon is.

 

"Daniel, the food is getting cold," Sungwoon says and tries to change the topic. Sungwoon wishes for Daniel to stop puts a magical cast on him like this. Giving him a little spark on his heart and Sungwoon knows better than anyone that this is just a game for Daniel but for Sungwoon it's real.

 

"Hyung, can I take advantage of this situation?" Daniel really puts a cast on Sungwoon just like this, like kissing him on his lips, slowly and intimate. And it's too late for Sungwoon to put barrier on himself as he drowns by Daniel's kiss as he rounds his hands on Daniel's shoulder. Daniel's hands are on Sungwoon's waist.

 

Forget about everything. Sungwoon wants to be hold by Daniel, just like this on Daniel's king bed, as Daniel keeps kissing Sungwoon while Sungwoon rounds his hands to Daniel's head and shoulder. Sungwoon lies on the bed with Daniel on him, pressing him gently.

 

"Hyung, you are so beautiful," Daniel compliments Sungwoon who lies on the bed helplessly. His entire guard are down for Daniel, his eyes are teary and his lips makes a little gap, he needs to take extra breathe through his mouth. Daniel smiles as he pulls out his T-shirt and Sungwoon blushes even more. He can't help but to feel a little bit shy toward Daniel.

 

Sungwoon hides his face by covering it with his hand and it makes Daniel smiles, he is so cute, acting this cutely in front of him. He is nervous and so does Daniel but Daniel wants this feels comfortable for both of them as he kisses Sungwoon hand. Sungwoon peeks a little between his fingers and Daniel grabs his hands, removes them from covering Sungwoon's beautiful face. One soft kisses on Sungwoon's forehead and Sungwoon doesn't resist anymore. Daniel continues to kiss and nibble Sungwoon's neck skin down to his collarbone, removing Sungwoon's T-shirt. It feels so good, Daniel is good at this, and Sungwoon completely surrender to his comfort.

 

Sungwoon's body is sensitive. Even with a small touch on his nipple, his body jolts in surprises. Even if he wants to resist this pleasure, Daniel would give him more and Sungwoon can't hold his moans anymore. Daniel nibbles Sungwoon's nipple and licks his belly button but Daniel can't progress even further because Sungwoon's legs are closing.

 

"Hyung, please spread your legs," Daniel asks nicely to him, but again Sungwoon turns his head to the side, and it feels embarrassing to hear it from Daniel. It's been a long time for Sungwoon to have someone held him like this and his body is shivering. He is a little bit afraid and Daniel has many ways to make Sungwoon believes in him. He moves up to kisses Sungwoon and caresses his cheek. "Hyung, let's feel great together." Daniel kisses his temple and bites his earlobe.

 

Daniel is such a devil. He casts another magic spell on Sungwoon again as Sungwoon turns his gaze opposites to Daniel and covers his lower half of his face with his back of his hand. He wants to run away from his seduction.

 

"Daniel..." Sungwoon says with his shaky voice. Daniel can't stop to love the hyung in front of him as he keeps nibbling Sungwoon's back of his ear to his neck. It's tickling but Sungwoon doesn't hate it but he hates how weak he is in front of Daniel. "Let's stop this, I don't think it's a good idea." Sungwoon concerns about this. He is gay but Daniel is not, he always embraces woman, their body are different than him.

 

"Hyung, you are so cruel," Daniel smiles to him and grabs Sungwoon's hand from his face. He kisses the palm as Sungwoon shyly looks at Daniel and turns his body to Daniel.

 

"I'm a man, my body is flat and I have penis between my legs," Sungwoon smiles bitterly as he looks away. He speaks the truth and yet it feels so painful to say this. Daniel kisses him on his forehead again. This time is longer. Sungwoon slowly opens his eyes when Daniel releases his kiss.

 

"You made me like this and you want me to stop?" Daniel asks with frowned eyes brows and painfully looks at Sungwoon as he kisses Sungwoon's finger.

 

"Eh?" Sungwoon looks worry and moves closer to Daniel to look if he is hurt somewhere. "Am I hurting you somewhere?" Sungwoon caresses Daniel's cheeks.

 

Daniel smiles gently and grabs Sungwoon's hands as he rubs it to his cheeks against his hand of palm. It's warm.

 

"You are hurting me, hyung," Daniel says as he places Sungwoon's hand on his chest, "Here." Daniel's heartbeats like crazy just like Sungwoon's.

 

"Did I do something bad to you?" Sungwoon starts panic and concern about Daniel. He might have a heart attack if his chest is hurt and beating like this.

 

"You made me fall in love with you," Daniel smiles brightly and Sungwoon surprises to hear that from Daniel as he bursts in laughter. Maybe it's a trick or maybe some kind of magic world that Daniel uses to charmed anyone who slept with him before. Well, having sex with the best bachelor in the country, sure, makes his partner nervous in a way. 

 

"Do you always do this to other woman?" Sungwoon smiles and all of his nervous are gone. Daniel kisses Sungwoon's cheek down to his neck and chest. "Daniel?"

 

"Sungwoon hyung, I only did this to you," Daniel looks at Sungwoon with all of his seriousness in his face. Sungwoon chuckles a little and rounds his arms on Daniel's shoulder. Whether Daniel is serious or not, it doesn't matter, Sungwoon wants Daniel tonight. Just one night, this night is enough.

 

"Then, love me more, Daniel," Sungwoon smiles and Daniel deeply kissing him. His hand caresses Sungwoon's belly and slowly Sungwoon opens his legs for Daniel. His moans fill the room as Daniel pour the lubricant and slowly inserts his middle finger to Sungwoon's hole. It's tight. It's been a long time since Sungwoon had his sex with someone and Daniel is good to make Sungwoon feels comfortable.

 

Kissing, sucking, the sounds of moans and the pleasure of touching someone Sungwoon loves are what he wants for so long. His feeling for Daniel and how he becomes one with Daniel is the best feeling he ever had.

 

Their fleshes are touching each other as they are sweating together. Daniel keeps filling Sungwoon with his love and Sungwoon are happily to be held by Daniel. Their moans are filling the room and Sungwoon can't hold his voice. It feels so great and he already lost his mind. He doesn't care anymore. If someone might hear it then they know that today, Sungwoon makes a love with Daniel.

 

"I love you, hyung," Daniel suddenly says as he stops moving his hip and looks at Sungwoon beneath him. Sungwoon opens his eyes slowly as he smiles. Sexual activity really makes someone says absurd things so easily, especially the word of love just like this. But Sungwoon loves it even if it's just a lie.

 

"Me too, Daniel," Sungwoon pulls Daniel's head closer to him and kisses his lips. Daniel smiles and moves his hips again while Sungwoon keeps calling his name and begging for more.

 

They pour all of their love to each other over and over again until they are run of sweat and load. They keep saying ‘I love you’ and screams their names a thousand times until they can’t really move again.

 

It's a passionate night for both Daniel and Sungwoon. For Sungwoon, this is the best sex he ever had in his life, with his first love.

 

Sungwoon opens his eyes, it's morning already as the sun ray wants to show himself between the curtains. Sungwoon slowly rubs his eyes. Daniel is beside him, still sleeping, and Sungwoon smiles to see how innocent the man he loves is when he sleeps like this. Sungwoon sits on the bed and wears his T-shirt again. He can feel how sore his body is, last night was too intense, as he wears his pants. And the magic's already gone, it's time to face the reality. Sungwoon walks to the door and looks back before he leaves this bedroom, looking at Daniel.

 

It's his first and last time to be held by Daniel. Sungwoon knows that Daniel doesn't want to have relationship with anyone, he is a free spirit, and he won't do it with the same person. Sungwoon understands as he smiles while looking at Daniel.

 

"Thank you, Daniel," Sungwoon walks through the door and leaves the room with all memories inside. The only thing that will remember about this is only the Daniel's king bed and Sungwoon.

 

 

***

 

 

"What?" Ella shouts on the phone as she walks so fast to a café, she will to meet with Sungwoon.

 

After the second day of the pajama party night, when Sungwoon had sex with Daniel, Ella couldn't reach to Sungwoon. When she got home in the morning, her dining table is full of any foods but there's no sign of Sungwoon. Daniel also asked about Sugnwoon's whereabouts. It's like Sungwoon just disappears. Her message was ignored and Sungwoon doesn't answer her call. It leaves Ella in wonder and worries. And after 3 weeks without any notice, suddenly Ella gets a message from Sungwoon and he wants to meet with Ella. After two weeks without any notice! Ella is really pissed and demands Sungwoon to explain that just happened.

 

"Explain," Ella puts her bags on the table with her annoyed face as she looks at Sungwoon. Sungwoon is sitting on the end of the café corner beside the glass windows as he smiles to Ella.

 

"Good afternoon, Ella," Sungwoon greets Ella. Ella is weak with his smile, so pure and beautiful. It can relieve Ella's stress from this crazy three weeks.

 

"Oppa, please," Ella stops for awhile and sits in front of Sungwoon, "You are so despicable."

 

"How are you, Ella?" Sungwoon asks before he sips his ice chocolate from a straw.

 

"I'm good," Ella answers as he looks at Sungwoon. In one side, Ella feels so glad that his best friend is OK.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn't answer your call and reply your messages," Sungwoon bows his head down.

 

"I don't need sorry, explain what happen, Sungwoonie-oppa," Ella sighs and wants to know about his best friend more. Ella knows she is pushy and spoiled woman but she needs to know.

 

"Hmm... First," Sungwoon looks at Ella and smiles, "I have a boyfriend now."

 

Ella's eyes are widened and couldn't believe what she just heard.

 

"Really?" Ella shouts and stands up in instant.

 

"Ella, your voice!" Sungwoon calms her and pushes her shoulder to make her back to sit but she is too excited to hear this good news.

 

"Is he the vet you talk about?" Ella leans herself to the table and closer herself to Sungwoon. She wants to hear more and Sungwoon knows that she will be this excited as he smiles to her.

 

"Yes, he is," Sungwoon can't really hide it to Ella and looks away shyly.

 

"Congratulation! We need to celebrate this, tonight let's have sleep over on my house!" Ella wants to hear more about this good news.

 

"I can't," Sungwoon says and smiles bitterly. Ella looks disappoint but she gets it, Sungwoon wants to spend his time with new boyfriend, no wonder, he couldn't be reached these days. Ella wants to support Sungwoon and smiles to him.

 

"I know. Boyfriend before best friend," Ella gives an angry attitude to Sungwoo and it makes Sungwoon feels guilty.

 

"It's not about it," Sungwoon tries to explain but Ella keeps her head turn on the side and pouts her lips as she folds her hands on her chest.

 

"I never thought this day would come to me, oppa," Ella continues to act, Sungwoon will comfort her and Ella loves it.

 

"Ella, please," Sungwoon begs again, "It's not about you or we can stay at my apartment." Sungwoon gives another option. Ella looks at Sungwoon, with her woman's instinct, in suspicious.

 

"Did something happen that day?" Ella asks. Sungwoon looks away and bows his head down. Never underestimate woman's instinct and Ella can smell that, indeed, something is happened between her twin and Sungwoon.

 

"Yes," Sungwoon answers and his smile disappears.

 

"Did my brother do something horrible to you, oppa?" Ella wants to know more as she lower her voice. This time, Ella can't hide her anger towards her brother if Daniel forced him to sleep with him but Sungwoon quickly shakes his head.

 

"We had sex and it's consensual," Sungwoon says and it surprises Ella for sure.

 

"You had sex with Niel?" Ella emphases what she just heard from Sungwoon's mouths and Sungwoon nods a little.

 

"I'm sorry, Ella. I shouldn't do it with your twin, I'm truly sorry for this and I'm afraid to tell you about this is because I know you love your brother so much," Sungwoon explains and want Ella to understand. Ella looks anywhere she could look with a lot of questions inside her head for Sungwoon but she doesn't know where to start.

 

"Then you should date Niel," Ella says in wonder. Ella still can't get over about this fact. Sungwoon smiles to Ella, as he knows that Ella would say that to him. Ella loves his twin so much and wants the best for him.

 

"I wish I could do that."

 

"What do you mean, oppa?" Ella asks in her confusion. Ella knows Sungwoon has crush on Daniel and she also knows that Sungwoon wants to move on from Daniel. But having sex with her brother and then Sungwoon just dates the man who confessed to him, it considers as cheating for Ella. Sungwoon should just date Daniel in the first place. But Ella wants to hear Sungwoon's reason first.

 

"Do you know that your brother has rules to have sex with him?"

 

"What do you mean?" Ella doesn't know about this. Her twin are playboy and almost of Ella's friends are slept with him already. It doesn't matter for Ella as long as it's safe sex and Daniel always does it outside the penthouse. He is a grown up man and Ella respects his life style choices.

 

"One, no string attached," Sungwoon points his point finger up, "Two, he won't do it with the same woman," Sungwoon points his middle finger up in line with his point finger. "That night, when you weren't home, we had sex and I know that it's the first and the last time Daniel would hold me," Sungwoon clenches his hands on the table.

 

"Oppa, you should tell him how you feel," Ella grabs Sungwoon's hand on the table. Sungwoon shakes his head a little and looks at Ella with smile.

 

"I don't want to bother him with my feeling," Sungwoon's eyes are wet and his hands are shaking. He can't control his emotion.

 

"But, Sungwoonie oppa---" Ella wants to comfort him, saying that Daniel might love him back but Ella shuts her words. She doesn't know about his brother's feeling to Sungwoon.

 

"Thank you, Ella. I made my decision and, once again, I'm so sorry if I might ruin our friendship," Sungwoon bows his head down as he sobs and rubs his eyes. Ella stands up and Sungwoon understands if Ella is angry with him.

 

"Please forgive my stupid twin brother," Ella apologizes and hugs Sungwoon.

 

It's true that Sungwoon maybe ruin their friendship but Ella knows how it feels like to have one-sided love like him. Unable to say a word to the person he likes and when he can embrace the person he loves, it's just a one-night stand. Just like Cinderella when the clock hits the midnight all the magic one by one is fading away from Sungwoon but the prince will never come to him. The glass slipper that he left on the staircase is broken into pieces. Nothing is left for Sungwoon and it's better this way. Sungwoon will always remember that one night for the rest of his life. When Daniel says that he loves him and endlessly kissing him.

 

 

***

 

 

Boyfriend?

 

Of course it's a lie.

 

It's so hard for Sungwoon to move on even though he has someone who likes him now. Even if he treats Sungwoon well but still his feeling for Daniel is not easily replaced and it bothers Sungwoon somehow. It feels like he is cheating, going out with Minhyun but he still can forget Daniel.

 

"It's OK. We can go slowly," Minhyun says as he pats Sungwoon's head. Today, Sungwoon wants to tell him that he still can't accept Minhyun's feeling. He wants to manage his feeling first, he doesn't want Minhyun to be his bounce boyfriend. But in other hand, Minhyun wants to make Sungwoon forgets everything about Daniel and starts a new page for him.

 

Sungwoon doesn't want a man as gentle and care like Minhyun to get hurt, it's better to forget about Sungwoon and finds another guy out there. But Minhyun doesn't want it, he wants to show his love for Sungwoon and says to Sungwoon that he knows when to back off.

 

Today, Sungwoon is working as a pet nurse in Minhyun's pet clinic. It's been a week and it's hard to say that Minhyun is his boyfriend because actually Sungwoon hasn't say yes to his proposal. But he always treats Sungwoon right and even gives Sungwoon a job. All Sungwoon can do is just be right by his side and does his job excellently.

 

It's not a busy day as Sungwoon sits on the receptionist desk and checks on the list of patients for today. Some of them already make reservation after lunch and he checks if there will be any animal that will need extra cautions, like snake. Sungwoon doesn't hate it but he doesn’t like it either but the reservations for today are for cats and dogs.

 

"Are you free already?" Minhyun says as he walks to Sungwoon from his office with his white coat. Sungwoon stands up and puts the list back to the table, he still can’t get used to him.

 

"Yes," Sungwoon smiles.

 

"Want to have lunch together?" Minhyun invites Sungwoon to lunch. Sungwoon looks around and today there's only him to do receptionist and nursing job. If he goes outside, the clinic needs to be closed for a while, and it's not a wise thing to do. More over Sungwoon brings his lunch.

 

"Maybe next time, I need to look for the clinic and I already bought my lunch," Sungwoon refuses him politely. Minhyun pats Sungwoon's head gently.

 

"Are you still resent me?" Minhyun asks as he smiles and looks a little bitter to Sungwoon. From the bottom of his heart, yes, it's still a little awkward for Sungwoon to get used by Minhyun's gentle act but Sungwoon never resent him.

 

"It's not like that," Sungwoon tries to not make this understanding goes further, "Woojin is absent and no one is here, if I go, we need to close the clinic temporary." Sungwoon bows down his head after states his reason.

 

Minhyun chuckles a little and pulls Sungwoon's chin up as he smiles to him, "You are always so kind, hyung."

 

"Eh?" Sungwoon confuses and looks at Minhyun in question.

 

"Ok, just let me know if there's an emergency situation. I will eat at Aunty Kim's restaurant," Minhyun says and leaves his white coat on the desk.

 

"Have a nice meal, Minhyun-a," Sungwoon waves his hand and smiles as Minhyun waves back with a smile. He walks out from the clinic. Sungwoon puts Minhyun’s coat on the hanger and hangs it on the wall.

 

And it's better for Sungwoon to have his lunch too, tuna sandwich and potato salad for today.

 

Just a simple meal and Sungwoon can check on the animal's hospital rooms after he eats. But a noise inside the hospital room stops Sungwoon from eating. It makes Sungwoon stops eating and checking inside the room. Sungwoon always glad to see how empty the large cage that aligns inside the room is empty. No animal has sickness but only one little sand-color cat. He's been here for 4 days and it was when Sungwoon had day off.

 

"Ori-a," Sungwoon calls her name as he squads and smiles. Ori is meowing as she comes to Sungwoon. Ori doesn't like any humans in this hospital to touch him but Sungwoon. Woojin got a long scratches on his arms when he wants to pat Ori. So Minhyun lets Sungwoon to be in-charged with Ori.

 

Actually, today is Ori's last day in this hospital and Minhyun told him that her master would pick her up anytime. Sungwoon has a special kind of connection with any animal in his charge and so does Ori, he will miss her so much. Ori comes to Sungwoon and demands a pat from him as she rubs her face on Sungwoon's hand behind this bar. Sungwoon smiles and open the cage as he picks Ori to his arms. Like always and how Ori really affectionate by Sungwoon's warmth, Ori always want Sungwoon to carry her on his arms, find her comfortable position and relax.

 

"Be a good lady and accompany me for lunch," Sungwoon smiles to Ori and carries him to the receptionist. There's a play area in the waiting room and the small animal like kitten and puppy can roam free in a certain area. Sungwoon lets Ori goes on the mat floor surrounded by a small cage as she meows and sits, looking at Sungwoon who quickly get his lunch box and his bottle. He sits out site the cage and smiles to Ori again. Ori wants to go outside the cage as Sungwoon opens his lunch box. It's tuna and Ori wants to eat this. Sungwoon enjoys his lunch as he watches Ori plays around the cage, chasing ball of fur or a mice like bait on a stick and Sungwoon won't let Ori catches it.

 

Sungwoon carries Ori again as he finishes his lunch and he needs to put her back to her cage. "Let's go back to your room, Ori-a."

 

But it's not what Ori has in her mind as she jumps and runs quickly to the exit door.

 

"ORI!" Sungwoon shouts in surprises as he chases her and the door suddenly opens. Ori will run away outside the clinic but somehow she stops and scratches her claw on the shoes of someone who opens the door.

 

"Hei! Don't run away, Ori-a," Sungwoon grabs her and puts her on his arms like a baby as he smiles to the person in front of him, "Than---"

 

His smile disappears and Sungwoon takes a step back from him.

 

"Good day, Sungwoon hyung," he greets Sungwoon with his signature smile and for a reason, he looks more handsome than he always does in his suit. Sungwoon misses this smile.

 

"Ah... Good day, Daniel," Sungwoon turns his head to his side and tries to get a grip on himself. "Why are you here?" Sungwoon smiles awkwardly as he tries to look at Daniel. It's just too good to be true if Daniel is here for him. What a wishful thinking.

 

Daniel grabs Ori from Sungwoon as he smiles to Sungwoon, "I came for Ori." Daniel walks inside the clinic.

 

Sungwoon surprises because it's his first time to hear that and on the list her master name is Lee Daehwi not Kang Daniel. Sungwoon walks behind the receptionist desk and checks her document. It does say that Lee Daehwi in the master's name column. Sungwoon knows that Daniel loves cat and has two kitten named Rooney and Peter, it must be his new kitten. But why it's Lee Daehwi on the master's name?

 

"I'm sorry but her master's name is Lee Daehwi," Sungwoon looks at the list then looks at Daniel. Daniel smiles, as Ori is leisurely rest on Daniel's arms.

 

"You think I will kidnap Ori and run away?" Daniel says as he flirts Sungwoon a little.

 

"It's not what I meant," Sungwoon tries not to offend him and now he feels a little guilty, "But just in case." Sungwoon bows his head down.

 

"Ok, then what should I do?" Daniel asks again. "You run away and leave me alone."

 

"Eh?" Sungwoon looks up again as he doesn't really hear him but Daniel just smiles to him.

 

"Ah!" Minhyun walks into the clinic as he surprises to see Daniel standing in front of the receptionist desk. "You came for Ori?"

 

"Hyung," Daniel greets Minhyun and bows but he doesn’t want Ori to feel uncomfortable.

 

"Ori-a, next time be careful, don't hurt yourself," Minhyun says as he rubs Ori's head gently just like his smile. Minhyun looks at Daniel. "Let's talk inside."

 

"Sure but your receptionist seems to be very suspicious on me because the list said that the owner of Ori is Lee Daehwi," Daniel says as he looks at Sungwoon with smile. Sungwoon frowns and doesn't want to have this miss understanding.

 

"Sungwoon hyung haven't met you yet," Minhyun smiles and tries to introduce Sungwoon to Daniel, "Sungwoon hyung, please meet Kang Daniel, he is the master of Ori. Daniel meets Ha Sungwoon hyung."

 

Both Sungwoon and Daniel look at each other awkwardly as Sungwoon looks at Minhyun with an awkward smile. Minhyun looks at both of them.

 

"Do you guys know each other?" Minhyun asks and tries to break this ice cold.

 

"Well, we met a couple time," Daniel says without looking at Sungwoon. There's a little disappointment when Daniel said that but Sungwoon understand. Even if it's hurt, Sungwoon must know the consequences.

 

"Then, you can catch up later after we talk about Ori's health," Minhyun lets Daniel goes first to the office as he follows him. Sungwoon bows his body as they leave the room.

 

It's really awkward to meet Daniel like this and it must make him frustrate too. Even if he moves to another part of the city, he still meets him, and it seems it would be difficult for Sungwoon to forget about him. But one thing that makes Sungwoon glad to meet him here is that Daniel is still healthy and happy like always.

 

Sungwoon looks at Minhyun's room door from where he stands and smiles. It's time for him to move on and maybe it's the sign from deity as Sungwoon packs his lunch box back to his bag. The sentiment fills Sungwoon’s head as he stops from all of his activity. Daniel moves on so fast and now he is with this man named Lee Daehwi. Sungwoon wants to know about Lee Daehwi. If Daniel trusted his beloved cat to someone, that person must be have special relationship with Daniel.

 

It hurts to just think about it but once again Sungwoon can’t let his feeling control all of his head and heart. Especially his heart, that beats so fast every time he sees Daniel, he needs to manage his heart so Minhyun can comes in.

 

But tears fall to Sungwoon’s cheeks. One drop as its falls the memory of Daniel comes to Sungwoon just like watching a movie, when Daniel introduced himself and smiled to Sungwoon for the first time. It was a magical moment, Sungwoon knew that he is in love with this man. The second drop is falling on his left cheek, as Sungwoon remembered that one time Daniel just gave him a box of strawberry milk to him with smile on his face. The day when Daniel and Ella suddenly came to his apartment and surprised him with a cake or when Daniel suddenly came up to his work place and made the girls screamed, those memories comes one by one. And the last memory of him is when he and Daniel were sleeping together a month ago, it would be a great memory and the last fragment of Daniel inside his head and heart.

 

After today, let’s just forget about Kang Daniel.

 

“Hyung?” Daniel suddenly stands behind Sungwoon as he looks worry. Sungwoon looks surprised and quickly wipes his tears away. “Why are you crying?” Daniel grabs Sungwoon arm and pulls him a little to him. Sungwoon looks up as Daniel wipes his tear.

 

“I ate an onion,” Sungwoon needs to lie but there’s nothing smart coming out from his lips. It’s too obvious for a lie and it makes Daniel chuckles.

 

“Hahaha. Hyung, you are not good lying,” His laughs and smiles. Sungwoon wants to stay in this moment forever, he just misses how Daniel is this cheerful.

 

“I am not,” Sungwoon wipes his tears away from his cheeks as he smiles to Daniel. It’s too close from Daniel and Sungwoon doesn’t want this to mix his feeling. He just decides to forget about Daniel but if he keeps giving this wrong signal, Sungwoon can’t help but to fall in love with him again.

 

“Then why are you crying?” Daniel insists him to tell the truth as he grabs Sungwoon’s shoulders and looks at Sungwoon without a smile. He looks so serious and it’s intimidating for Sungwoon.

 

“I just want to cry,” Sungwoon looks away and tries to smile but Daniel hand touches his cheek, make Sungwoon to look him in the eyes. Sungwoon just hates it when he must look Daniel in the eyes like this, he can’t lie anymore.

 

“Tell me, hyung, please,” Daniel looks like he is hurting so bad and rests his head on Sungwoon’s shoulder. “I just don’t want to lose you ever again.”

 

“Daniel, please,” Sungwoon tries his best to resent Daniel from him but what’s he just heard, it just like a magic that makes Sungwoon wants to hear more. He really needs to get away from Daniel or he could hear his heart beat that beating like a drum. It’s a parade inside his heart.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” Daniel asks with his shaky voice so does his hands on Sungwoon’s shoulder.

 

“What do you mean?” Sungwoon is confused. Those questions are what Sungwoon wants to ask to Daniel.

 

“Do you hate me?” Daniel asks with his lower voice.

 

“I don’t hate you,” Sungwoon answers in his gentle tone. Sungwoon loves him so much but this feeling is just not a hindrance for Daniel. Daniel looks at Sungwoon and Sungwoon tries to smile to him but doesn’t remove his hands from Sungwoon yet.

 

“Hyung, do you love me?” Daniel asks the hardest question to Sungwoon and it makes Sungwoon wants to run away but he just can’t. In exchange, his whole body is shivering and looks away from Daniel’s eyes. With a little strength on his hand, Sungwoon tries to let go of Daniel’s hands from his shoulder.

 

“I’m…” Sungwoon pauses and gulps down his saliva as he closes his eyes so he can answer him, “not…”

 

“I love you, hyung,” Daniel words make Sungwoon surprises as he looks at Daniel. His eyes are looking at Sungwoon with gentle but also serious. Those words really are magic words. Sungwoon really stunned there, trying to understand more, but it’s just a silence pause. “Sungwoon hyung, I love you.”

 

Sungwoon snaps from his confusion as his eyes now focus on Daniel. Sungwoon wants to cry again, why does the person in front of him made him like this?

 

Like he knows he should run away but he always has something to make Sungwoon falls for him all over again.

 

Sungwoon slides his hands from Daniel and tries to get away from Daniel as he moves to the side but Daniel doesn’t want him to run away. Daniel grabs Sungwoon by his waist and turns his body around to face him, and quickly lifts him.

 

“Daniel!” Sungwoon shouts in surprises as Daniel now carry him and he needs to grabs Daniel’s shoulder to balance himself. “Put me down!”

 

Daniel smiles, “I don’t want too.”

 

“Daniel!” Sungwoon protests again.

 

“If I put you down, you will run away again,” Daniel smiles as he looks up to Sungwoon.

 

“I won’t!” Sungwoon is in panic and tries to make Daniel understand first, but what Daniel just said are not 100% wrong. He does want to run away from Daniel. Again.

 

“Then answer me, hyung,” Daniel says, not with his gentle smile, “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

 

This time, Sungwoon really cast by its spell. Those magic words are really magical indeed as Sungwoon’s face turns red because he can’t run away or turns his head anywhere. Sungwoon looks at Daniel beneath him and pinches his cheeks.

 

“Hyung! Hyung!” Daniel says in pain because Sungwoon really pinches them so hard. It’s cheating to do this to him and Sungwoon can’t help but to falls his tears as they fall on Daniel’s checks. Daniel looks at Sungwoon a little worry. “You cry again, do you hate me so much?”

 

_Stupid Daniel! It’s because I love you so much!_

 

Sungwoon locks Daniel’s lips with his lips gently. This time, if it’s really Daniel’s true feeling then Sungwoon wants it, to fall in love with him and to have this love together. It’s just like the prince from Cinderella story, he looks for the girl that left the glass slipper that night on the staircase. The prince has found his princess and now it’s time for Cinderella to say that the glass slipper is hers. At least Sungwoon wants to believe in Daniel’s words, this time not because of the passion night the other day but because Daniel says it directly like this to Sungwoon with all his humble and stupid act like this.

 

This time, just this time, Sungwoon wants to have courage to love someone. To at least trust someone.

 

“I love you, Daniel,” Sungwoon slowly whispers and leans his forehead on Daniel’s. “I love you… more than anything in this world.”

 

This words. Finally Sungwoon can say it to Daniel. The words that he has been forbidden words for Sungwoon to say.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel puts him down and hugs Sungwoon, he is just in a perfect size for Daniel to hug. Small and warm. “Please don’t leave me ever again.”

 

Sungwoon looks up to Daniel and Daniel looks at him as Daniel wipes his tears. They both smile to each other. It's a mutual love.

 

“So today is our first day,” Daniel says as he smiles to Sungwoon. Sungwoon smiles and nods a little as he leans his head to Daniel’s chest. Sungwoon can hear how hard his heart beating and it makes Sungwoon smiles a little. The one who is nervous and almost had heart attack here is not only him.

 

“Are you guys done?” Minhyun shows himself behind the door slowly.

 

“Ah!” Sungwoon quickly pushes Daniel hard. They just make a scene inside this clinic and, thanks God, there is only them inside the clinic. More over Sungwoon needs to explain what just happened to him, Minhyun has crush on Sungwoon and Sungwoon doesn’t want him to make misunderstanding to him or to Daniel. Sungwoon walks to Minhyun as he passes Daniel to talk to Minyhun. “Minhyun-a, Daniel and I are…”

 

“It’s OK, hyung. Daniel told me the story,” Minhyun smiles to Sungwoon gently. “He is the man you loves, right?”

 

“I’m sorry,” Sungwoon bows his head and feels really sorry. Sungwoon never deserve Minhyun in the first place. He is so kind and Sungwoon hurts him like this.

 

“Sungwoon hyung, do you know why I love you?” Minhyun asks as he smiles. Sungwoon looks at Minhyun and shakes his head a little. “Because you always put other’s feeling before you. I love you and you already make it clear in the first place that you want to have some time to forget about Daniel but I insist and force my feeling to you.”

 

“But…”

 

“I just want you to be happy, hyung,” Minhyun smiles and caresses Sungwoon’s cheek.

 

“OK, enough!” Daniel pulls Sungwoon to him as he looks at Minhyun a little bit annoyed. Minhyun smiles to Daniel as Daniel hugs Sungwoon in worry. Worry that someone might steal Sungwoon away from him. “Hyung, don’t interrupt our happy moment.”

 

“Daniel, It’s my clinic, you are the one who disturb my business and you harass one of my employee,” Minhyun states the fact that even Daniel can’t deny it as he flinches a little. Sungwoon chuckles a little to hear Minhyun’s statement and it’s quite true. These two people are just so cute.

 

“Minhyun hyung, you are a devil in a white coat,” Daniel pats Sungwoon’s head in his arms.

 

“Well, look at me,” Minhyun says as he pulls his doctor’s coat and let it go, “I am.”

 

Daniel moves back a little with Sungwoon in his arms but Minhyun walks closer to them as he smiles. Daniel can smell something fishy about him and stares to Minhyun in full of cautions. But Minhyun doesn’t have anything to do with Daniel as he pats Sungwoon inside Daniel’s arms. Sungwoon smiles.

 

“If Daniel hurts you again or if you feel lonely, just leave him and come to me, OK?” Minhyun says to Sungwoon, leave Sungwoon in shock a little.

 

“YAH! Hyung!” Daniel shouts, annoyed by Minhyun’s statement.

 

“What?” Minhyun acts cool as he looks at Daniel as he puts his hands inside his coat. Minhyun’s smile is so beautiful but for a reason it annoyed Daniel.

 

“I won’t hurt Sungwoon hyung or make him feels lonely,” Daniel says in full confidence. Sungwoon giggles as Daniel looks at Sungwoon beneath him.

 

“Then, let’s be happy,” Sungwoon looks up and smiles, “Together.”

 

Daniel smiles to hear that from Sungwoon as he tightens his hug to Sungwoon. Minhyun sighs in relieve as he sees these cute couple.

 

Let them continue the story like how it’s begun.

 

 

 

 

The end.


	2. Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Collection of short stories :
> 
> \- Telling Ella  
> It's just hard to tell Ella that now Sungwoon is dating his twin brother.
> 
> \- It's Not Fit  
> How Sungwoon will conquer Daniel's size and Ella is helping him. 
> 
> \- The Other Side of The Room  
> Daniel and Minhyun's point of view when Sungwoon was outside waiting for them in the clinic. 
> 
> \- Morning Wishlist  
> Morning breakfast in the bed is what Daniel wants to do, serving his beloved one with something nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so much fun to write this, hope you like it too~ 
> 
> For more update, please follow my Twitter : @putrihuang

 

**Telling Ella**

 

They are sitting in the dining room. Daniel sits beside Sungwoon and Ella is sitting in front of Sungwoon as her finger taps on this big black granite table. She looks pissed while looking at Sungwoon who looks awkward just by sitting here.

 

“So, this is the boyfriend that you said the other day,” Ella looks at Sungwoon and points to Daniel. She doesn’t bother to look at her twin at all.

 

“Ella, I can explain this,” Sungwoon tries to calm Ella down.

 

“He doesn’t look like a vet to me,” Ella says with mocking tone as she folds her hands on her chest while looking at Daniel with fierce eyes. Daniel looks surprises to hear Ella’s statement.

 

“Ella, please listen to me first,” Sungwoon looks at Ella with his guilty puppy’s looking eyes.

 

“I’m listening,” Ella leans her back to the chair and tilts her head to the side as she looks at Sungwoon fiercely.

 

“Wait hyung, you had boyfriend and he is a vet?” Daniel looks at Sungwoon in disbelief. The focus on Ella is breaking as Sungwoon looks at Daniel.

 

“Daniel, it’s not like---“

 

“You didn’t tell him about the vet you date with?” Ella pours the oil into the fire. Sungwoon looks at Ella with panic.

 

“Ella, I don’t---“

 

“Hyung, you are dating with Minhyun hyung?” Daniel asks again. Sungwoon looks at Daniel as he tries to explain the situation to both Kang Twins.

 

“It’s just---“

 

“What?” Ella shouts with surprises in her face, looking at Sungwoon. “You date Minhyun oppa?”

 

“You know Minhyun?” Sungwoon shocks to hear this from Ella.

 

“So you date him?” Ella emphasises her words.

 

“You are dating with Minhyun hyung?” Daniel emphasises the statement again. His face is still in shock with this fact.

 

“Well, Sungwoon oppa said that he dates a vet but I never knew that it’s Minhyun oppa,” Ella explains to Daniel and Daniel looks dumb founded as he looks at his twins.

 

“What?” Daniel looks at Sungwoon again. This time Sungwoon looks at his hands on his laps and bites his lower lip. Both Kang Twins are waiting for Sungwoon to react as he wipes his cheeks and sobs.

 

“Please…” Sungwoon pleads his beg to them as he looks to Daniel and Ella, “Listen to me.”

 

Both Ella and Daniel jolts to see Sungwoon’s teary eyes as they slowly sit down on the chair. Sungwoon calms himself a little as Kang Twins are waiting for Sungwoon to talk and they hope Sungwoon will quickly tell them because this silence is killing them.

 

After Sungwoon calms a little, he tells them what happened after Daniel and him had sex. His relationship with Minhyun, how he wants to forget about Daniel, and the day when Daniel picked up Ori and met him again. Both Ella and Daniel listen to him obediently and finally they can clear the situation.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**It’s Not Fit**

 

10 P.M

Always at 10 P.M.

 

“OK. I need to go home,” Sungwoon stands up as he grabs his back pack, ready to leave.

 

“Eh?” Ella follows Sungwoon and clingy on his arm. “Why don’t you just stay over?”

 

“I already prepare the guest room for you, hyung,” Daniel adds and looks at Sungwoon gently.

 

“It’s OK, I need to prepare something for work,” Sungwoon refuses their offer and says his goodbye again before the door closed.

 

It’s not Sungwoon first time to refuse the invitation from both Ella and Daniel to stay the night at their place. Actually, he always refuses to stay over after Daniel and him are dating. After 10 P.M, Sungwoon would always excuse himself home. Daniel wants to stay longer with him but Sungwoon seems uncomfortable about it. It’s Daniel’s first time to date with a man and more over he doesn’t to make his demand for more quality time is burden him. But it would be a lie if Daniel doesn’t want more Sungwoon in his life and Ella can’t take this anymore. His twin is suffering and so does Sungwoon. 

 

“Sungwoon oppa,” Ella emphasises his name again to make him say the reason. Sungwoon looks down to his fingers and looks very guilty about this as they sit on Ella’s bed. They are having weekend pyjama party but without Daniel. Ella says that Daniel will go home very late because he needs to do some of his office work.

 

“Ella, actually…” Sungwoon seems to reluctant to say the reason, it seems to be very a stupid reason, and keep looking at his fingers on his laps, “Your twin’s…”

 

“My twin’s…” Ella repeats Sungwoon’s words slowly.

 

“He…” Sungwoon stops the words and bites his lower lip.

 

“He…” Ella can’t wait for the next words.

 

“He is too big…” Sungwoon clenches the bed sheet with his hands.

 

“Too big?” Ella confuses by Sungwoon’s word and tries to understand it. Daniel is 180cm and he is considerate as big person. “Do you mean his…?” Better asks rather than assuming thing.

 

“His cock is too big…” Sungwoon moves his eyes to Ella in front of him and feels guilty and shy about this. But now Ella knows the reason why. It’s an awkward silent like it freezes for a moment.

 

“HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!” Ella breaks the silent with her laugh as she punches her bed over and over.

 

“Ella!” Sungwoon tries to make Ella stops her laugh because it’s a stupid reason but it’s useless to make her stop laughing. Sungwoon can only look at her with his pouty lips and it just like what Sungwoon's think will happen if he tells her. Maybe it's a laughing matter for her but not for Sungwoon, even if he is gay but it's his first time to have something big inside him. Ella pats Sungwoon's back and tries to comfort Sungwoon. She just wants Sungwoon and Daniel have a good relationship. 

 

For Sungwoon, it means a lot, Ella's courage words and advises. Sometimes it’s a good thing to have a best friend like Ella, just like today. After yesterday night Sungwoon told her that Daniel’s size won’t fit him, Ella has a good idea to overcome Daniel’s size and won’t burden Sungwoon’s body. 

 

Not sure whether it’s a good idea or not as they are now standing inside a sex shop.

 

If someone has to go to a place like this, sex shop, he/she would go in secret but Ella drove a Italian-made red sport car to here. It’s Sungwoon first time to visit this kind of store, actually this is not a shady store, it’s kind cozy and nice place in the famous shopping district area.

 

Ella walks around to the dildo area with confident with Sungwoon follows her behind, she doesn’t bother to cover her face at all, and she just wears big sunglasses. The problem is sometimes she doesn’t realise how beautiful she is, well, just looks like Daniel but she has more feminism feature on her face with long dark brown hair. A beauty in this sex shop with a suspicious looking friend, Sungwoon wears black hat, sunglasses and masker on his face. 

 

“OK, which one is Niel’s size?” Ella looks at the dildo display right in front of her. A lot variety type of dildos are here with various colours and size on the display. For a reason, Ella is so proud to be here.

 

“Ella…” Sungwoon really gives up if Ella is burning up like this. The display is from left to right is the size from small to large and Sungwoon peeks at the two sizes on the right at the end of the display. Ella looks at Sungwoon’s reaction as she grabs the dildo that Sungwoon just peeks.

 

“He has anaconda now,” Ella checks the dildo and smiles, it has bead around the dildo with light bright colour of pink and it’s big enough for Ella needs two hands to wrap around the dildo.

 

“Ella!” Sungwoon shouts in silence to make Ella lower her voice.

 

“No wonder that it ripped your ass, oppa,” Ella teases Sungwoon and looks at Sungwoon’s embarrassed face and bows his head down.

 

“Ella, can we just pay and go?” Sungwoon suggests because it’s getting embarrassing to just stand here with Ella. Some of the shopper, especially male, are looking at them. Well, Ella really attracts them with her S line figure even though her outfit is not really open. Ella puts the dildo in the basket and walks through the display to cashier. The cashier guy is smiling at Ella and Ella smiles back to him. He is charmed by her, it’s easy to read, as he nervously scans the barcode of the goods in the basket.

 

One big size dildo in shocking pink color.

 

Four large tube of love lubricants with aloe vera extracts.

 

Sungwoon keeps his head down but Ella looks the items around the cashier counter. Some of the items caught Ella attentions because the store sells condom in single package in baskets with various colours and flavors.

 

“Total is $76.5,” The cashier guy says and smile. “Do you need anything else?”

 

“Oppa, do you want to buys condom too?” Ella asks with naughty smile as she shows one condom with giant size, extra thin layer, and with banana flavor.

 

“It’s--- It’s OK already!” Sungwoon quickly turns his head to the cashier and ready to pay.

 

Someone stands beside Sungwoon and throws a bunch of condoms on the table. It took Sungwoon and Ella by surprises as both of them look at the man on their right. A tall and handsome man with white T-shirt and ripped blue jeans covered with red tartan shirt. Sungwoon can’t hide his surprises and he wants to run away from here but his hand on Sungwoon’s shoulder is in the way.

 

“We need condoms too,” Daniel says to the cashier guys as he scans them, it’s almost 25 pieces of single condom.

 

“Dan--- I can explain,” Sungwoon looks at Daniel in fear as he clenches his edge of his red tartan shirt.

 

“Sure, I’ll hear it,” Daniel smiles to Sungwoon as he gives his card to the cashier guy without looking away from Sungwoon. It’s frightening. “But first, let’s go home and let’s find Ella nuna after we talk.”

 

Ella? She right beside Sungwoon just now as Sungwoon turns his head and Ella is not there. Sungwoon looks around the shop and Ella is already outside the store looking at Sungwoon with her apologetic face and her hands close by its palm. She moves his lips ‘sorry and good luck.’

 

It’s betrayal and Sungwoon can’t hide his surprises. Ella leaves him alone with Daniel in a sex shop and now Sungwoon needs to explain to Daniel why he is here buyinh a bunch of love lotions and a dildo.

 

No words at all, inside this car with Daniel. They just silence and awkwardness as Daniel throws what they just bought on the table in the living room. 

 

“Daniel… I---“ Sungwoon can’t really continue his words. Daniel looks at Sungwoon, who sits beside him, seriously and the items that they just bought are on the coffee table in the living room. It’s silence again as Daniel looks at the dildo on the table and sighs. It kills Sungwoon for a reason and the guilty inside his heart is getting unstoppable. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I should tell you about this but…” Sungwoon stops, it’s his habit, plays with his fingers and bows his head down if he feels sorry. “But…”

 

“But?” Daniel looks at Sungwoon as he grabs Sungwoon’s chin and makes Sungwoon looks him in the eyes. Sungwoon really loves his touch but now is not the right time and grabs Daniel’s hands.

 

“Daniel, I love you,” Sungwoon says and stops for a while again. Daniel smiles to him. “But… your cock is too big for me…”

 

“Pardon?” Daniel wants to make sure what he just heard and Sungwoon hides his face with his hands.

 

“It’s nice to have sex with you but… your cock is too big and you ripped me,” Sungwoon explains again and Daniel’s facial expression is hard to read now. He is in contradiction with Sungwoon’s statement and he doesn’t know how to react about it.

 

He has big cock but it’s too big for Sungwoon.

 

“So you bought a dildo?” Daniel asks and sounds a little bit angry about this.

 

“It’s--- because I need to get used to your size…” Sungwoon tries to explain and makes Daniel understand his circumstances. “And Ella said that it’s the best way…” It’s excuse. Sungwoon shouldn’t blame all of this only to Ella. It’s also his fault to agree with her wild idea but actually it’s quite good idea but not for Daniel.

 

They silent for a while and it’s getting awkward.

 

“Hyung,” Daniel kisses Sungwoon and hugs him. Sungwoon enjoys his kiss.

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“Instead of using dildo to get used to my cock,” Daniel smiles’ getting wide as he looks at Sungwoon with his both hands on Sungwoon’s shoulder, “Why don’t you use my cock to practice?” It’s here. The impossible proposal from Daniel and Sungwoon wants to refuse it.

 

“Ah… Daniel, I don’t think it’s a good id---“

 

“I’ll make sure I prepare you well, hyung,” Daniel adds again like he doesn’t really want to hear a no from Sungwoon. Sungwoon looks pale as he pushes Daniel by his chest but Daniel keeps pressing him in the sofa. Now, Daniel is pressing his body on Sungwoon’s body. To make sure, Sungwoon won’t run away from him.

 

“Daniel… please…” Sungwoon tries to persuade him to not to do this as he pushes Daniel’s chest. This is madness.

 

"We have enough lotion and condoms for tonight,” Daniel smiles as he grabs one condom on the table, slowly bites the edge, and rips it open. Sungwoon tries to smile to Daniel and sometimes Sungwoon hates himself to fall in love with this big Kang Daniel. With his sexy gaze, Sungwoon is agreeing to do whatever Daniel does to his body. 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

**The Other Side of The Room**

 

Daniel walks to Minhyun’s clinic room with Ori on his hands, she misses her master so much and find her comfortable position on his arms, and Minhyun follows him to the room.

 

“Ori’s health is excellent and she can go home with you,” Minhyun explains as he sits on his station.

 

“She is a good kid,” Daniel looks at Ori on his arms and pets him gently.

 

“You should thank Sungwoon hyung too,” Minhyun smiles as he looks at Ori gently. “He gives extra care for her so she can recovery faster.”

 

Daniel surprises by the fact that the one who in charge of Ori is Sungwoon as he lifts his head and looks at the door. He is out there so close yet so far. He hasn’t met him about a month and maybe it’s because of the night when they had sex. It’s Daniel’s first time to hold someone so precious like him, not to say that he loves Sungwoon. It’s a secret crush.

 

Every time Ella said that she had a pyjama party with Sungwoon, Daniel would cancel all his schedules just to be home with them. It’s quite frustrating to see how Sungwoon always said that he is not worthy for him. If he is not worthy then everyone is not too. So, when Sungwoon willingly to had sex with him, Daniel thought, Sungwoon finally realises that Daniel is not kidding about his feeling to him.

 

But the next day was a nightmare for Daniel, he wants to tell Sungwoon how he feels once again but he couldn’t find him. Ella can’t reach him and Sungwoon blocked all the contact from Daniel. It’s so devastating for Daniel, he doesn’t know what’s wrong and Sungwoon suddenly just vanish just like a thin air. Daniel wants to forget about Sungwoon until today.

 

Daniel wants to hug him when he was there chasing for Ori but he seems so distant from Daniel. The surprises on his eyes and how he backs a little when Daniel shows up.

 

“How long has he been working for you, hyung?” Daniel asks.

 

“About a month ago,” Minhyun answers and leans his body to the chair he sits as he sighs.

 

“What’s wrong?” Daniel looks at Minhyun’s troubled face and tries to understand what make his hyung sighs like this. Minhyun look at the table and smiles, he looks OK but Daniel knows something is bothering him.

 

“Well, it’s about him,” Minhyun looks at the door, which means he talks about the person behind this door, Ha Sungwoon.

 

“What about him? You said he did a good job with Ori,” Daniel tries to understand his concern.

 

“It’s not about his work,” Minhyun stops as he looks at Daniel before he continues as he tries to manage to sit comfortably. “I want him to forget about his past lover.”

 

“Sungwoon hyung?” Daniel looks confused because he never knew that Sungwoon has a lover. Or Daniel never knew about this either.

 

“Yes, he said to that he still couldn’t forget about his unrequited love,” Minhyun says again, “How could someone do such a horrible thing to Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“What did he do to Sungwoon hyung?”

 

“Sungwoon hyung told me that they are just not meant to be together. His ex is way out of his league and Sungwoon hyung doesn't want to tell his feeling for him. Also his ex has a bad habit,” Minhyun stops explaining and looks at Daniel. Now, he is interested to this conversation but Minhyun looks reluctant to say more than this but it already catches Daniel’s interest to this man, Sungwoon talked about to Minhyun.

 

“Bad habit? Like what? Drinking? Violating? Gambling? How bad?” Daniel insists to make Minhyun spills more beans. Minhyun bitterly smiles to Daniel.

 

“Sungwoon’s ex has rules if you want to sleep with him, no string attaches and one night only. And recently Sungwoon slept with him, so the game is over,” Minhyun adds more details.

 

“What?” Daniel looks around with a lot of questions in his head and it troubles him. His eyes can stop moving from left to right with his head full of question and speculation. Minhyun sighs again as he leans his head to his hand on the table.

 

“I wish that Sungwoon can forget about him soon,” Minhyun says as he looks at Ori on Daniel’s arms, sleeping so peacefully.

 

It’s silence.

 

“Dan---“

 

“Hyung!” Daniel suddenly stands up and surprises Minhyun makes him reflect stands up too.

 

“Yes?” Minhyun looks confused and waits for Daniel.

 

“I think I know who that man is,” Daniel gives Ori to Minhyun in hurry, Ori looks up to his master, in confusion Ori jumps to Minhyun’s arms.

 

“Who?” It’s not Ori who is confused by Daniel’s sudden act, so does Minhyun. Daniel walks to the door. Before he opens the door, he turns his body to look at Minhyun. Ori jumps to the table and sits like a lady.

 

“That stupid man that Sungwoon hyung falls in love with is me,” Daniel smiles and opens the door. He wants to convey his feeling to Sungwoon right here, right now. Minhyun looks surprises as Daniel closes the door. 

 

Minhyun sits again and now it all makes sense how Sungwoon awkwardly stood there where Minhyun just got back from lunch. But never in his sightless mind that the person who Sungwoon falls in love with is Kang Daniel.

 

“Meow,” Ori looks at Minhyun and tilts her head.

 

“Your master is surely full of surprises, isn’t he?” Minhyun pets Ori’s head and she purrs a little. “Let’s pray for the best for both your master and Sungwoon hyung.”

 

Minhyun smiles and Ori jumps to Minhyun’s laps as Minhyun knows that he would never win Sungwoon’s heart but it doesn’t matter as long as Sungwoon is happy.

 

_Please be happy, hyung. You deserve it._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Morning Wishlist**

 

Morning is always hard to come by for Daniel, he wants to stay in the bed as long as possible, and because he is not a morning person. But today is different, Sungwoon is sleeping beside him safe and sound, he is so beautiful. He must be very tired after last night intense session with him as Daniel smiles and caresses his cheek. It’s a habit of Sungwoon, curling himself on the side while sleeps, and it’s so cute.

 

A kiss landed on Sungwoon’s temple as Daniel pulls up his training pants as he stretches his body a little, something is  his back is a little bit hurt. and walks outside his room to the kitchen. It’s been Daniel’s one of his do list. Cook his boyfriend breakfast and serves it on the bed. Sungwoon deserves this special treatment, he is Kang Daniel’s boyfriend. 

 

The fire on the stove is on medium heat with the cooking pan on it. A tablespoon of butter on the pan is melting, Daniel quickly put bacons on it, and the sounds of the bacons that start to sizzle is addicting. The bacons start to curls a little as Daniel flips it to make them cook thoroughly and it’s time for the eggs to come into the pan. The oil starts to spat from the pan to Daniel. He moves back and goes to the side to prepare the toasts as he puts the sliced bread into the slot on the toaster, adjusts the heat and pushes down the button.

 

Platting is also important as Daniel pulls out the wooden table tray on the island from the kitchen cabinet beside the fridge. But let’s back to the bacons and eggs on the pan, it’s already cooked and he doesn't want them to be burnt, and Daniel turns off the stove. He grabs a white plate and starts to place them on the plate, it needs extra care especially the sunny side up, and no one wants broken egg yolks on their plate.

 

“You look so happy with those scratches on your back,” Someone from his back says and opens the fridge beside him. She grabs a sparkling water and opens the bottle.

 

“Am I not allowed to?” Daniel doesn’t bother to look at his twin sister and keeps focus to plate the food.

 

“Well, you deserve it but just remember to treat Sungwoon oppa right,” Ella says again before she drinks the water. Daniel chuckles by her statement as he grabs a fork and a spoon from the drawer.

 

“You don’t have right to lecture me about treating someone, nuna,” He places the plate and the cutlery on the wooden tray, Ella looks at the food that Daniel just prepares in awe. It looks delicious.

 

Ella chuckles as she leans her body to the island behind her, “You doubt your sister’s judgment?”

 

The toaster jumps the breads out and Daniel grabs them as he puts it on the cutting board and slices them into two pieces. Daniel places it on a small plate.

 

“Nuna, you know that my red Pagani Zonda is my favorite car and you stole it from me yesterday,” Daniel grabs an orange juice in the fridge and pours it into a glass.

 

“And?” Ella still doesn’t want to admit that she is the one who made all this happened.

 

Daniel closes the fridge and looks at Ella. “Don’t you think it’s a little bit too coincidence that I suddenly popped up inside the shop and caught you and Sungwoon hyung bought sex toys?”

 

Ella smiles as she pretends to think. “So, you assume that I deliberately stole your car to make you know that Sungwoon oppa would buy dildo with your dick’s size?”

 

“I don’t assume, I analyse and comes to one conclusion,” Daniel’s place the plate of toast on next to the food’s plate and a glass of orange water. "You want me to catch Sungwoon hyung in that sex shop." Daniel looks at his twin sister with smile. Ella pats Daniel's shoulder and walks away with smile. 

 

“So you are saying that I made all of this happen to you and Sungwoon oppa?” Ella grabs a glass in the cabinet and fills it with water as she places it on the tray, next to the orange juice. 

 

“This is why we are family, nuna. You are full of trick and I respect that from you,” Daniel smiles looking at Ella.

 

“Blood is thicker than water,” Ella says as she smiles back to Daniel.

 

“Thank you, nuna. I owe you this one,” Daniel brings the wooden tray full of food as he walks back to his room.

 

“Then you better treat him right,” Ella reciprocates as she turns her body, leans against the island on the kitchen, and drinks her sparkling water. Ella looks outside the large window in the living room. "Be happy, both of you." 

 

**The End.**

 

 


End file.
